Fingerprints are invariant features that are inherent in the human body, unique and distinguishable from others. A fingerprint consists of a series of ridges and valleys on epidermis of a tip of a finger. Details of these ridges and valleys generally include bifurcations of the ridges, ends of the ridges, arches, tent-shaped arches, sinistral details, dextral details, spiral or twisted details, etc., which determine the uniqueness of a fingerprint pattern. A fingerprint recognition technology developed based on the fingerprints is earlier used as a technology for personal authentication. According to different manners of fingerprint acquisition and input, the fingerprint recognition technologies which are widely used and well-known may include a technology based on optical imaging, a technology based on thermosensitive sensors, a technology based on human body far-infrared sensors, and the like. Among them, the optical imaging is generally performed by using a photodiode.
With rapid development of display technology, display panels with fingerprint recognition function have gradually spread to people's lives. At present, a structure in which a fingerprint recognition device is integrated into a display panel has appeared. However, in the display panel into which the fingerprint recognition device is integrated, light rays reflected by a valley of the fingerprint and light rays reflected by a ridge of the fingerprint may be incident to the same one photoelectric conversion layer, resulting in a light mixing problem. As a result, it is difficult to obtain a pattern of the fingerprint at high definition.